When an entity enters into a series of financial transactions, the entity may organize those financial transactions. One way to organize financial transactions is to categorize each financial transaction. When categorizing financial transactions, purchases and/or sales made for a similar purpose or having a similar characteristic may be grouped together. Determining which category to assign to a particular financial transaction is referred to as classification. Classification of a financial transaction may be used for a number of purposes, including but not limited to accounting and budgeting.